Fantasy Night
by sballchick
Summary: Spencer's wild night in her head!


_**Fantasies**._

Everyone has them. Some may be a little bit more provocative than others, but – when put to the test… they're all the same. Mine, however – came to me with such a frightening speed that I almost started cringing at the thought of them.

I remember it as if it were just yesterday. Ashley and I were over at her house getting ready for a night out and she left the room to go get some refreshments for us. And whilst away, the fantasies started flowing through my head. I looked around her room and I would picture myself in that exact spot with her nicely tanned body draped over mine and her face extremely close to mine. We would be laughing and kissing and then she would stop in mid-kiss and whisper something in my ear. I couldn't quite make out what she was saying to me because it was such a light whisper, but – what I could make out was:

"… _**Spence, I think I'm falling for…"**_

Of course, I'm able to fill in the rest of the unheard sentence. In my fantasy, she would say something like,

"_**You're the only girl for me and Spence, I think I'm falling for you. I just hope you're there to catch me."**_

And then, I'd whisper back in her ear with such a witty comeback, it had to happen only in my fantasy.

"**_Don't worry, Ash. I have excellent reflexes and I've got a great net."_**

Back to reality, that sounds so cheesy when you actually think about it. But hey – this was _my_ fantasy, not yours.

In the meantime, I'm still picturing myself in various positions all around Ashley's room. Laughing at some of the corny remarks I'm making back to her. Just then, I have my most vivid fantasy.

It consisted of: Ashley, her bed and of course… me.

I took a seat down on Ashley's leather couch, so I could really focus on this dream. I really wanted this one to seem and feel real. I needed to concentrate and standing up and pacing wasn't the trick.

_Ashley and I come in through the bedroom door and we have our hands clasped together. As usual, I'm smiling my head off like a complete idiot and her face seems to resemble that of mine. She playfully tries to trip me, but – with a quick shuffle to the left, I'm way out of her footing range. She misses with a sorrowful moan and I regain her "toughness" with a slight sexy glance. She takes one look at my glance and tries to get more out of it. She gives me one of those eyebrow cock things and she lightly presses her lips together. _

"_**What?"** I ask her out of half concern and half intrigue._

"_**Nothing, Carlin. I'm just wondering when you're finally going to try and take me on in one of those staring competitions you speak so highly of."**_

"_**Well, does 'now' work for you?" **I ask with my hopes held high in the way of her saying "of course"._

"_**Of course, Spencer. It's time the L.A. Kid takes down the Ohio Beauty." **_

_We take a seat down at the foot of her huge queen sized bed and I turn my body towards her. Clearly giving her an unequivocal sex invite. She also turns her body towards mine and she has her head facing down towards the bed. _

"_**What are you doing? You can't have a staring contest if you're looking down at the ground."**_

"_**I know," **she all of a sudden looks up with her eyes closed, **"I'm resting my eyes for you, Ohio Beauty."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because, I think we should make a little non-monetary wager on this competition."**_

"_**Okay, what's at stake? Or what do I receive when I kick your butt?"** I say with much confidence in myself. _

"_**Oh, we have a cocky one in the room, huh? Well, that ego will soon deflate when I completely demolish you in this game of ours. Completely!"**_

"_**Oh, yeah right! I'm absolutely a pro at this game. If they had an Olympics for this area of expertise… I would definitely take home the gold medal."**_

"_**Okay, that's got to be the most dorkiest thing I have ever heard you say, Spence."**_

_We both take a few minutes to laugh at ourselves and then – it happens._

_She lifts her head up from her previous position; which was in her hands, covering her mouth. And, she gives me the most undeniably beautiful smile I think I've ever seen. Her hand graces mine and then settles on my right thigh. With a slight rub of her thumb, that connection of skin against skin gives me the chills all up and down my body. I try to hide my sudden case of nervousness, but – I come to be unsuccessful. She notices my goosebumps and she takes her time to make her eyes travel up my body; meeting me in the eyes with much compassion, it makes me weak in the knees. Even though I'm sitting down, I can feel myself slip into a state of mind that is so unbelievably passionate and romantic that it makes me want to stay seated in that place of comfort forever. _

_With her eyes still upon me, she moves her hand from my thigh up to the upper part of my torso and with a slight tickle, it makes me suppress a silent giggle. She's found my ticklish-spot. And indeed, she knows it. She continues to tickle me in that certain spot until I fall backwards on her bedspread and she comes along with me; leaving about an inch or two between us. She stops tickling me for a few seconds, in order to give me the most famous Ashley Davies' smile that she has and once again, she looks deep into my eyes with her amazingly beautiful brown orbs. Of course, I give her the same amount of interest in my eye contact with her. _

_She then moves her hand to the center of my body, grazing my right breast with her petite hand and moves it up towards my mouth. She places her index finger on my bottom lip and slightly opens my mouth. With my mouth now open, she replaces her finger with her lips; and if you ask me – I like her second choice of item touching my lips. We are now in a heated make-out session with limited clothing on. She takes her time unzipping my "in-the-way" jeans and then parts the opening of my pants very skillful-like. She makes her hand skim the outer area of my panties and she proceeds to move her hand lower. She uses her index finger and her thumb to lightly pull my panties away from my body so she can go forth with her entrance and it feels like…_

"… Spencer! Jeez, what are you thinking about?" Ashley asks me out of concern.

I snap back to reality just in time to hide my goosebumps from under my cardigan sweater to answer the brunette's question for me.

"Huh? Oh – umm, nothing. I'm just… thinking." I respond with slight embarrassment at her catching me in one of my "dazes".

"Okay, whatever you say, Spence. So, hey – I was wondering if you would be upset if we just laid low for tonight and not hit up the club scene. Is that okay with you?"

I start thinking about my fantasy and I respond with timidness.

"Oh, sure. That's fine, Ash. But, if you don't mind me asking: why don't you want to go to the club tonight?"

"Because, I want to finally take down the Ohio Beauty in one of those damn staring contests you speak so highly of!"

**So, what did everyone think about it? Like, love, hate? Come on, people. Feedback is my best-friend! (not really, but….) R and R, please! **


End file.
